


First Time Out on her Own

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hero Worship, Masturbation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: A prequel to "Korra and Asami's Quiet Stay at Home Evening". Buniq (the Korra cosplay fangirl from season 1 episode 6 "And the Winner Is...") , on her first solo vacation on Ember Island, runs into Asami, who takes her to meet Korra.





	1. Prologue

Buniq was so excited to be on Ember Island all by herself. She was still a little surprised her parents had agreed to it, but she had begged them and said it could just be for one night and she wouldn’t do anything to get into trouble, and her parents agreed. It was the only thing she wanted for her birthday, to go on vacation on her own, without her parents or school watching over her.

Buniq was going to Ba Sing Se University soon, and she felt slightly embarrassed that it would her first real travelling experience outside of Republic City. Buniq was born and raised in Republic City and it wasn’t boring. Republic City was always the center for exciting world shaking events. Buniq had been witness to Amon’s invasion of Republic City when she and her friends had gone to the pro-bending finals, in full costume of course, as well as Unalaq’s rampage and Kuvira’s invasion. But if she was going to somewhere new she wanted to sound worldly.

Her parents had given her a day’s worth of lectures on personal responsibility, not talking to strangers, drinking, keeping an eye on her money, etc. Buniq listened, and after her parents had talked Buniq’s ear off they booked her a two night stay on Ember Island.

Ember Island was of course famous as the vacation spot of Aang and Fire Lord Zuko from when they were teenagers. It was actually kind of a tourist trap now, there were families and hotels everywhere. But Buniq didn’t care, she was thrilled to be independent just for a little while.

Her parents had gotten her a room at one of the higher class hotels near the beach because they could afford it for their little princess. She had checked in, left her bag in the room and spent the afternoon walking around the area near her hotel.

Buniq walked along the beach on the way back to her hotel. Buniq didn’t want to wear a bathing suit and go out on the beach where everyone would see her though, because unfortunately Buniq did not think she looked good. She was wrong, puberty and amateur pro-bending training in school had been good for Buniq, her marginally pudgy adolescent years were behind her as her figure slimmed down and her chest grew out. She was still short, and in Buniq’s eyes she was still the frumpy nerd girl with big glasses and weird name who didn’t know anything about non-cosplaying fashion. She had bought a novelty Fire Nation top and skirt to try and fit in more, but it made her look a tourist.

Instead of going to the beach Buniq wanted to try something she had never done before: buy an alcoholic drink. She had reached the drinking age and wanted to order something from the bar she saw in the lobby. She would buy one drink, see what that is like, then go to her room and order room service.

The Ember Island Hotel’s bar was a classier establishment than Buniq realized. She obliviously walked up to the bar in her casual clothes and looked at a menu. Buniq was so focused on her current goal she hadn’t notice someone had been watching her from the lobby, someone who sat in the chair next to her as she waited for the drink she ordered.

“One Rising Phoenix please.” Buniq turned to see who had ordered the drink and was stunned. It was Asami Sato, head of Future Industries, sponsor of the Fire Ferrets, and girlfriend of the Fire Ferret’s former star player Korra. Buniq couldn’t believe she was sitting next to the Avatar’s girlfriend.

“Hey.” Asami said, turning towards the astonished teen.

“You’re Asami Sato.” Buniq stated the obvious.

“That’s right,” Asami replied, “pleased to meet you, Miss…”

“Buniq,” Buniq replied, “This is so cool! I was the Fire Ferret’s biggest fan, I went to every playoff game after Korra joined!”

Asami smiled. “You are from Republic City too?”

“Uh-huh!” Buniq nodded vigorously. Asami was wearing a Fire Nation style low cut red dress with a slit that showed off her legs, which she looked magnificent in, Buniq thought.

“What brings you so far from Republic City?” Asami asked.

“It was my birthday present,” Buniq said, “got an all-expense paid vacation all by myself.”

Asami’s smile widened. “You’re by yourself?” Buniq nodded, “That is a very mature thing to do.” Buniq beamed at the compliment.

“What are you doing here?” Buniq asked.

“We are on vacation too.” That made Buniq excited.

“’We’, you mean Korra’s here too?” Buniq looked around the lobby.

“We wanted some us time.” Asami said calmly.

“I can’t believe I’m in the same hotel as the Avatar!”

Asami took a sip from her drink. “Would you like to meet her?” Asami asked.

Buniq’s eyes lit up. “Would I?!”

Asami chuckled. “Come on.” Asami said, getting out of her seat and walking towards the elevator. Buniq hurried after her.


	2. Part One

Korra and Asami’s penthouse suite was way bigger than Buniq’s single room. It had two rooms, a parlor and a bedroom, and its own balcony. Buniq marveled at its size before Asami brought her back to reality.

“Korra, I’m back,” Asami yelled, “and I brought someone!” Buniq gasped as Korra walked out of the bedroom into the parlor area.

Korra. Korra was Buniq’s idol, her hero. Buniq worshipped Korra ever since she first watched her in the pro-bending tournament years ago. She had Korra’s poster hanging up in her room. Sure eventually Korra left the league and moved onto to other things, but Buniq never forgot. And now here she was, standing in the same room as Korra. You could have knocked Buniq over with a feather.

Korra was wearing a white, lacy set of bra and panties that contrasted nicely with her dark skin. Buniq was a little embarrassed, but not as much as she was amazed to be in Korra’s presence, and only a small ignored part of her brain thought it was odd. Korra had grown her hair out long again since Kuvira’s invasion.

“Hello.” Korra said all friendly like.

“H-H-Hi.” Buniq was so nervous. Korra smiled, amused by the stammering girl standing in front of her.

“Buniq is from Republic City too,” Asami said, putting her hand on Buniq’s shoulder, “she went to every one of your games.” The two grown women were taller than Buniq, who had to look up at both of them.

“Really?” Korra pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, “did you see that time I kicked that jerk Tahno’s butt?”

“Uh huh! And…” Buniq launched into a lengthy summary of Korra’s pro-bending career, detailing and complimenting plays even Korra forgot about. The two moved to the couch while Buniq fangirled. Korra provided commentary to Buniq’s commentary, relaxing Buniq and making her feel more comfortable sitting in the same room as the Avatar.

In the meantime Asami had changed out of her dress and into similarly lacy underwear as Korra’s, except red instead of white, and sat on the other side of Buniq.

Eventually Buniq ran out of sports trivia. It took a while.

“So what do you think of Ember Island so far?” Korra asked.

“It’s been pretty interesting so far.” Buniq replied, “I walked around, checked out the playhouse.”

“Hit the beach yet?” Asami asked behind her.

“I walked on the beach on the way back, but I haven’t “been to” the beach, it’s not really my thing.”

“Really? I bet you would be popular at the beach, walking around in a bikini, everyone checking you out.” Korra said, encouragingly.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Buniq said, blushing at the compliment, “I wouldn’t look good in a bathing suit.”

“That’s not true.” Asami said.

Korra got right up close to Buniq’s face. “I think you look very attractive “

“Wha…?” Buniq didn’t have time to finish that thought as Korra leaned in and kissed the teenage girl.

Buniq’s body felt electrified. Korra, the Avatar, her hero, was kissing her. It felt so good, Buniq couldn’t think straight between the confusion and the fact that this was happening. It was like her brain was filling up with warm pink mist. Why was this happening?

“What is this?” Buniq asked, breaking away from Korra, which was really hard to do.

“This is about making you feel good.” Korra said

“But what about-AH!” That thought was interrupted by Asami started nuzzling Buniq’s neck from behind. Korra knew from experience that move could turn any girl to mush.

“This is strange.” Buniq tried to say as Asami nibbled her neck.

“Did you not like it when I kissed you?” Korra teased. Buniq tried to think about it, which was difficult with Asami. It was, as far as the teenager could tell, the greatest moment of her life, if completely unexpected.

“No…” Buniq said, still no use to the situation.

“Would you like me to kiss you again?” Korra asked. Buniq hesitated.

“Yes.” Buniq finally decided.

“I want you to ask me.” Korra teased. Buniq could barely focus. Here she was in the Avatar’s room, the Avatar was right in front of her in really sexy lingerie, and her girlfriend was giving her the best hickie ever. It was like some weird sexy dream Buniq would never consider.

“Could we kiss again, Korra?” Buniq asked. Korra smiled, cupped Buniq’s head, and gave her a deeper, more intimate kiss.

The three sat there on the couch, the teenager getting worked over by the two older women. Korra got greedier, more aggressive the longer she kissed Buniq. Soon Korra slipped her tongue into Buniq’s mouth and Buniq clumsily reciprocated. Asami meanwhile seemed to never need to come up for air.

Eventually Asami reached around and grabbed Buniq’s chest. Buniq gasped at the new sensation, interrupting her make out session with Korra.

“Just go with it Buniq,” Korra said, “Asami really knows how make a girl feel good.”

“I can see that.” Buniq said as Asami kneaded her breasts through the Fire Nation top.

“Thanks,” Asami said. She then grabbed Buniq’s top and pulled it down, exposing her breasts to Korra. Buniq’s breasts were not as perky as Korra’s or Asami’s, but they were still nice and cute, and big. Buniq moved her hand reflexively to cover herself, but Korra held her arm.

“Don’t worry about it.” Korra said reassuringly, and moved her head down to suck on Buniq’s left nipple. At the same Asami gently pushed Buniq so she was resting against the back of the couch and started sucking on her right nipple.

This was not Buniq’s first sexual experience. That “honor” went to her two cosplay/pro-bending friends Gopan and Masaru during one bored evening that turned into one awkward evening the three would like to pretend never happened. But this was her first experience with another woman. Buniq had thought about it, a lot more when it was announced Korra was dating Asami Sato, but Buniq never thought she would ever have sex with another woman. Though if anyone could convince her to play for the other team, it was Korra, and right now Buniq wasn’t regretting it.

Buniq cried out as Korra bit her nipple just a bit while Asami continued to suck gently, and put her hands on the back of the two older women’s heads. Korra and Asami had moved to the floor to reach Buniq’s chest easier. Korra was a bit rougher than Asami, biting and nibbling Buniq’s tit while Asami sucked and ran her tongue over Buniq’s nipple. The couple gave each other quick grins as they listened to their prey make cute cries and gasps. Korra was trying to restrain herself a little longer, but Asami couldn’t help herself and had started rubbing her crotch through her red silk panties. She was already dripping wet at the thought of what they were doing to this strange kid they had picked up. Korra sat up and slid her hand down the front of Buniq’s skirt, moving down until she found Buniq’s bush and pussy. Buniq gave a louder cry as Korra started rubbing her pussy, running her fingers gently along the sides and sticking the tip of her middle finger inside.

“Do you like me doing this, Buniq?” Korra asked, punctuating her statement by pressing her thumb down on Buniq’s enlarged clit.

“Yes Korra.” Buniq sighed.

“Do you want us to do more?”

“Yes, please.”

Korra grinned. “You’re so cute, Buniq.” Asami got out of the way as Korra grabbed Buniq’s top, which had ringed around her waist, and her skirt, and slowly pulled them off. Buniq lifted her legs so it would be easier for Korra. Korra pulled the clothes off and tossed them to the side, leaving Buniq completely naked on the couch, except for her large glasses which kept sliding down her nose. Korra and Asami stood up and looked down at the nervous teenager girl lying completely exposed to them, and unhooked their bras. From this angle they looked a intimidating, Buniq thought. 

“I’m glad you came,” Korra said, bending over to look Buniq right in the eye, “we’re going to have lots of fun.”

“What are we going to do?” Buniq asked.

Korra stood back up. “Asami, I want you get on your knees and lick Buniq’s pussy until she cums.” Buniq blushed heavily at the command, Asami just smiled at her order.

“Yes Korra.” Asami said dutifully and got down on her knees. Asami grabbed Buniq’s knees and spread them apart, meeting a little resistance at first, and got a good look at Buniq’s pussy. Asami thought it looked cute, though no one would look as good as Korra’s in Asami’s eye, but it was certainly interesting to see a teenager’s younger, less developed cunt up close.

Buniq covered her eyes as Asami leaned in, stuck out her tongue, and slowly ran it up Buniq’s labia. Buniq’s whole body tensed up at the new feeling and she looked through her fingers. Asami liked the younger girl’s reaction and kept going, running her tongue up and down Buniq’s pussy and every so often sticking the tip of her tongue in.

“F-Fuck.” Buniq stammered. She never thought she could feel this good but Asami’s tongue on her cunt was incredible. Asami held her legs in place as Buniq wriggled under her touch.

“She’s really good at that huh?” Korra said, sitting next to Buniq and taking off her panties.

“Uh-huh.” Buniq could barely talk under the expert tongue fucking she was getting.

“Asami’s a natural born cunt licker.” Asami winked at Korra in response as she continued to probe the teenager with her tongue. Buniq was resting against the back of the couch since it was so difficult to sit up with Asami eating her out. Buniq looked up at Korra and Korra leaned in to kiss Buniq again. As the two made out Korra grabbed Buniq’s hand, moved it over to her clit, and started massaging her clit with Buniq’s hand, showing her what to do. Buniq understood, and as Korra took her hand away Buniq continued to rub the older woman’s clit.

Buniq’s pussy started twitching as she neared her orgasm. In response Asami stuck her tongue as far into Buniq as she could, burying her face in the teenager’s cunt all the way up to her nose. Buniq instinctively started rubbing Korra’s crotch faster in response.

“Asami,” Buniq said, “I’m gonna…” Asami mumbled “Go right ahead”. Korra watched as teenager came on her girlfriend’s face. Buniq pushed herself against the couch and flexed her whole body as she came, Asami still holding her knees in place. Buniq came in waves, helped partially by Asami not removing her mouth from Buniq’s twitching cunt. Korra hugged Buniq against her body.

“Korra! I’m…I’m…AHHH!” Buniq screamed as her orgasm rolled on.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, just ride it.” Korra said as the younger girl came against her. Eventually Buniq calmed and slumped against Korra. Asami wiped off her mouth with a smirk, sat down next Buniq, and held out her arms. Korra gently lobbed Buniq into Asami’s waiting arms; Asami squeezed the exhausted girl close.

“Asami,” Buniq said trying to catch her breath, “that was amazing.” Asami hugged her tighter.

“I’m glad.” Asami said. The three sat on the couch, waiting for Buniq to recover. Eventually Buniq sat up and stretched.


	3. Part Two

“I want to fuck her now!” Korra said excitedly, like a kid wanting to play with her new toy.

“Wha…okay.” Buniq said, her mind suddenly split between her fatigue and the thought of doing that again, this time with Korra.

“Great!” Korra scooped Buniq in her arms like she weighed nothing and carried her to the bed, followed by Asami. Korra placed Buniq on the bed and went over to her bag.  
“Check this out Buniq,” Korra said, “you’re gonna love it.” This got Buniq’s attention, and she sat up looked over at Korra, excited about whatever was going to happen next.

Korra reached into her bag and pulled out something she had never seen before. It appeared to be a large fake dick attached to a leather thong. This was the first time Buniq had seen a strapon.

“You’re gonna feel so good with this, Buniq.” Korra put the sex toy on and walked to the foot of the bed. “Asami, get over here and lube my dick up for Buniq.”

“Yes Korra.” Asami said obediently.

Buniq, having recovered fully by now, watched as Asami walked over, kneeled in front of Korra, and wordlessly started fellating the plastic cock.

“Don’t do anything Buniq,” Korra ordered, “I want you to sit there and think about this huge cock of mine splitting your tight cunt open.” Korra looked down at her girlfriend. “Come on Asami, certainly you can fit more of this thing in your mouth.” Asami, who had been sucking on the tip of the toy, started shoving as much of it as she could in her mouth. Asami had also started playing with herself, fingering her dripping cunt in her soaked panties with one hand while holding onto Korra’s leg with her other hand.

Buniq watched the display, nervous but getting more aroused by the second. She had never seen a dick that big before, fake or otherwise. Gopan and Masaru had been okay, but Korra’s was almost frightening, Asami was having trouble getting her jaw around the thing. Buniq’s pussy started getting wet at the thought of Korra stretching it open with that toy.

“Okay, that should be good.” Korra said. With slight difficulty Asami managed to dislodge herself from the huge fake cock.

“Now, Buniq,” Korra said, turning to their guest, “I hope you’re ready for the hardest fucking of your life.”

Buniq snort-laughed at the bravado. Korra frowned, then grinned and pushed Buniq back onto the bed.

“You get on the bed too Asami.” Korra ordered and climbed onto the bed with Buniq. Asami got on the other side of the bed too.

“Korra, I was wondering if you could fuck me first.” Asami said, “Or maybe Buniq could fuck me, because I haven’t cum yet. And I really need it.”

“No,” Korra rebuked, “you got to make Buniq cum and now I want to.”

“I feel like a party favor.” Buniq said.

“You’re our guest, which means you get to cum twice,” Korra turned to Asami, “you meanwhile are going to lie there and finger yourself to us fucking.”

Asami didn’t argue, instead Asami took off her panties, leaned back, and spread her legs, giving Buniq a clear view bright pink pussy.

“Good, I want Buniq to see what a huge slut the president of Future Industries is.” Korra turned back to Buniq, “you ready Buniq?”

Buniq nodded her head vigorously, her glasses almost slipping off her nose, “Yes Korra, please fuck me.” All the buildup had removed any doubts in Buniq’s mind, she couldn’t wait any longer to be fucked by her idol. It was the unusual culmination of years of fangirling, an ultimate fantasy Buniq never expected to be a part of, but was so happy to be a part of.

Korra crawled up to Buniq and grabbed one of her legs. Korra moved Buniq’s leg so it was pointing straight up and leaned it against her body. This lifted Buniq’s lower body up off the bed and lined up her pussy with Korra’s strapon.

“I’ll go slowly at first, okay?” Korra said.

“Okay.”

“Good.” Korra held Buniq’s leg against her and slowly pushed her big fake dick into Buniq’s waiting pussy.

Even though Buniq had spent the past couple of minutes staring at Korra’s cock she was still surprised by how big it felt. The toy spread out her cunt wider than she was expecting, as wide as it could go. Buniq’s pussy felt on fire, but in a good way, the pain mixed with pleasure was an amazing new feeling.

More importantly though was the fact that Korra was actually fucking her. Buniq couldn’t believe it, the thought ran through her head over and over again like some exciting mental cheer. 

Despite Asami lubing it up Korra was still having some trouble getting her plastic cock all the way inside Buniq.

“Korra, I don’t think it will fit.” Buniq said.

“Nonsense,” Korra responded, “you’re a big girl now, and big girls get big cocks.” Korra kept pushing the toy inside Buniq until it was all the way inside. Buniq let out a scream as her cunt reached the strapon’s base.

“You okay?” Korra asked, concerned that she might have gone too far with their new plaything.

“Yeah,” Buniq said after she had caught her breath, “keep going.” Korra smiled approvingly at the girl and started to pull out, deliberately drawing out the feeling for Buniq. Buniq found it harder and harder to breath as Korra fucked her cunt. It got easier as Buniq’s pussy stretched to accommodate the toy. Soon Korra starting moving in and out of Buniq easily, slowly pulling out only to slam the strapon back in. Buniq was propping herself to be more comfortable and watch Korra fuck her, and playing with her clit in tandem with Korra’s fucking.

“This is amazing Korra!” Buniq said excitedly.

“Glad to hear it,” Korra said, “How are you doing Asami? Are you enjoying the show?”

Asami nodded. She has been fingering her pussy nonstop at the show, slowing slipping more and more fingers inside of her.

“Make sure Buniq gets a good look at your dirty cunt.”

“Yes Korra. Can you see my pussy Buniq? Watching you is making me so wet, I can get almost all my fingers in like the dirty slut I am.”

“I can Asami,” Buniq thought it was weird to be part of a sex show, but she found it exciting to be on display for another lover like this, and liked the idea of it helping Asami get off.

Korra picked up the speed of her thrusts, making Buniq’s tits bounce up and down. Buniq let out cry after cry with each thrust, the slightly painful joy overriding any other thought.

“I’m about to cum Korra,” Buniq yelled, “fuck my harder!” Korra fucked her as hard as she could. Buniq could feel the power of Korra’s muscles with each pounding.

Buniq let out her loudest scream as she came. Korra plunged all the way into Buniq and held there as she came, gently holding onto Buniq’s legs so she stayed inside the girl. Buniq had never had an orgasm this powerful before, even when Asami made her cum it had not been this strong. Buniq could feel her pussy twitch and contract on Korra’s strapon, it wouldn’t stop. she felt like she was going crazy.

Watching her beautiful lover make an innocent young woman cum hard was enough for Asami. She came a few seconds after watching Buniq came, letting out her own scream which matched Buniq’s, her pussy juice dribbling out onto the sheet. Asami went limp on the bed, letting the orgasm wash over her.

Buniq did not have such a relaxing time. Impaled on Korra’s toy Buniq could only move around, instinctively trying to draw out the orgasm and calm down at the same time. Buniq had stopped screaming, and instead she was trying to breath. Slowly, eventually, Buniq’s orgasm calmed down. Buniq collapsed on the bed, her body covered in sweat, her glasses thoroughly fogged up.

“Korra…” Buniq said dreamily, unable to think of a more coherent sentence. Korra felt extremely pleased with herself, staring at the two exhausted women surrounding her. Korra gently pulled her toy out of the exhausted teenager and picked her up, bringing her in for a kiss.

“That was amazing Korra,” Buniq said between kisses, “I’ve never felt like that before.”

“I’m happy for you,” Korra responded, “Hear that Asami, I’m amazing.” Asami, who was enjoying the afterglow of her own orgasm, just gave the duo a thumbs up.

Korra leaned back on the bed, taking Buniq with her so Buniq was laying on top. As the two made out Asami crawled over to Korra and rested under her arm.


	4. Part Three

“Korra?” Buniq said.

“You ready to go another round?” Korra asked.

“Not yet,” Buniq said nervously, not sure she had the stamina for another round, “but I was thinking that you haven’t cum yet. And,” Buniq started blushing heavily, “m-maybe I could make you cum.”

Korra smiled at the request. “That would be great Buniq. Isn’t she a good guest?” Korra asked Asami.

“She’s so considerate of her host.” Asami replied, amused by the cute girl she had brought back.

“Here, let’s make this as comfortable for you as possible.” Korra laid Buniq flat on the bed, put a pillow, under her head, and straddled her stomach.

“Have you ever eaten someone’s pussy before?” Korra asked their guest. Buniq shook her head.

“You’ll do fine, sweetie.” Asami said reassuringly, stroking Buniq’s forehead.

Korra slid forward until her finely trimmed pussy was right in front of Buniq’s face. Buniq had never seen another woman’s pussy up close like this, it might have been hero worship but Buniq thought Korra’s looked beautiful.

“Now Buniq, Korra is going to sit on your face, and all you have to do is run your tongue along her pussy.” Asami instructed.

“I bet you will be wonderful,” Korra reassured, “I’m so close from watching you cum.” Korra held her pussy lips apart so Buniq got a good look at the inside of her snatch. Then she lifted herself up, scooted forward, and gently lowered her cunt so it hung a centimeter above Buniq’s mouth.

Buniq stared up at the brown goddess towering over her and tentatively stuck out her tongue, feeling for Korra’s vaginal lips. She found them, eliciting a slight perking up from Korra. Encouraged, Buniq moved her tongue up Korra’s pussy lips until she reached the top, then started again at the bottom.

Korra couldn’t help but think Buniq looked adorable down there, her head between her legs, her face buried in her snatch, trying clumsily to pleasure her. Buniq probably should have taken off her glasses, but Korra thought they added to her appearance, especially now, even if the corners were digging into her legs. Buniq started moving her tongue up and down Korra’s pussy lips, growing more confident in her abilities, and flicking Korra’s clit with her tongue.

Asami climbed up behind Korra and reached around to play with Korra’s tits. Buniq felt a bit crushed by two grown women sitting on her.

“How’s she doing?” Asami asked, putting her head next to Korra’s head.

“She’s doing great,” Korra responded, “I can’t believe you’ve never done this before Buniq, you’re a natural.” Buniq blushed hard at her hero complimenting her amateur cunnilingus abilities and sped up her licking.

“Is she better at it than me?” Asami asked, pinching Korra’s nipples.

“Of course not baby, no one could eat pussy as good as you.” Asami thanked Korra by pinching and pulling her nipples harder. Korra let out a soft cry and turned her head to kiss Asami.  
Korra could feel her orgasm coming on. Buniq had been sticking her tongue deep into Korra’s cunt, trying to emulate what Asami had done to her, and could feel Korra’s pussy tightening in anticipation. Buniq could barely move her tongue around.

“Buniq, I’m cumming!” Korra held Buniq’s head in place with her thighs as she. Asami continued to play with her tits as Korra came, partially holding Korra up so she didn’t collapse on top of Buniq as her orgasm rolled on. Korra continued to grind her cunt on Buniq’s face, trying to draw out the feeling as long as possible.

When Korra finally calmed she rolled to the side of Buniq and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, totally in bliss at the orgasm the young girl gave her. 

“You did good, Buniq.” Asami complimented.

“Thanks.” Asami leaned down and gave Buniq a deep, long kiss, tasting her lover’s girl cum on the teenager’s tongue.

Afterwards Buniq still felt exhausted. Korra and Asami insisted she spend the night in their room. The three fell asleep naked in their bed, Buniq sandwiched between the two women.


	5. Part Four

Buniq was woken up by sunlight pouring in through the window. That had been one of the best night’s sleep she had in forever. Buniq didn’t open her eyes, she just laid in bed, going over the events of last night in her head. She still couldn’t believe she had sex with Korra and her wife Asami, and it was amazing. Buniq never imagined sex could feel that good. Not that Buniq had to merely imagine, she thought, as she opened her eyes and looked down at Asami sucking on her left nipple.

“Sleep well?” Asami asked, a small smile on her face. Buniq moaned in pleasure and stretched.

“Do you give this kind of room service to all your guests?” Buniq asked.

“Only the ones we really like.” Asami went back to Buniq’s chest. Buniq didn’t see Korra anywhere, but she could guess where Korra was based on how good her pussy felt. Buniq tossed back the sheet and saw Korra between her legs gently eating her pussy.

“Good morning!” Korra said like everything was normal.

“You ladies really do know to treat visitors,” Buniq said, “how long have you been down there?”

“About five minutes,” Korra replied, nonchalantly running her finger up and down Buniq’s aroused pussy lips, “I realized I never got to taste this last night. We thought about waking you, but you looked so peaceful lying there I figured I’d let you have some more pleasant dreams.”

“Five minutes.” Buniq repeated to herself. No wonder she felt so turned on, being teased for that long. She had just woken and she already felt like she was about to cum.

“But now that you’re awake…” Korra let her sentence trail off and went back to licking Buniq’s cunt. Except instead of gently teasing Buniq like she had before, Korra started aggressively tongue fucking Buniq’s cunt and flicking her clit. Meanwhile Asami kept sucking on Buniq’s left tit while she fondled Buniq’s right tit.

“Wait, please,” Buniq said, trying to catch her breath under the unrelenting assault, “I just woke up and-“ Buniq was as she came suddenly, her back arching as Korra held her tongue in Buniq’s snatch. The two older ladies watched the teenager slowly relax as her orgasm spread throughout her body, making her feel euphoric and tired over every inch of her body.

Buniq sank back into the bed, panting and totally wiped out. The day hadn’t even started yet and she already felt like taking a nap. Korra sat up, looking all the more like the towering brown goddess Buniq saw her as.

“How was that?” Korra asked, still rubbing Buniq’s pussy as her orgasm subsided. All Buniq could do was let out a groan, partially in appreciation, largely from exhaustion. Korra crawled over to Buniq’s side and Asami moved down to Buniq’s other side. The two women wrapped their arms and legs around Buniq’s body, pinning her stretched out arms to the mattress. All Buniq could do was recover as the two older women held her in their tight but gentle embrace, resting their heads in the curves of her shoulder and neck, their adult bodies enveloping the girl.

Eventually Buniq’s breathing returned to normal and calm relaxation set in. The three lay in their bed for a while, enjoying the quiet peaceful morning and each other’s company.

“So, what did you want to do today?” Korra asked Buniq after enough time had passed.

“Well,” Buniq said, “I was planning on checking out the amusement park today, and maybe go to the beach.”

“That sounds great!” Korra said.

“I can’t wait.” Asami added.

“Wait, really, you want to come along?” Buniq asked.

“Of course.” Asami said.

“We wouldn’t abandon our new friend.” Korra added.

“Wow, this will be so cool!” Even after everything they had done, Buniq was still in awe of Korra. The thought of getting to spend the day with her was a whole different fantasy for Buniq, one she had imagined many times. Even better Korra had said they were friends. This really was the best vacation Buniq ever had.

“We should take a shower first.” Buniq said. Buniq still felt sticky and tired.

“That’s a good idea.” Asami said. Korra and Asami got out of bed and helped Buniq to their shower.


	6. Part Five

Korra and Asami’s shower, like everything else in their room, was a much bigger affair than the one in Buniq’s room. It wasn’t even really an appliance like the large bathtub off to the side or the sink, the entire back end of the bathroom was a lovingly marbled featureless area with a drain in the middle of the floor, two shower nozzles sticking out on each side of the wall, the nobs on the back wall, and a small window looking out on the beach. Korra led Buniq into the shower and turned it on. The hot water felt so good on Buniq’s skin and aching muscles, almost immediately all her tension drained away as the piping hot water made her body all slick and smooth. Asami got in the shower too and handed Buniq one of the hotel’s complimentary soaps. Korra asked Buniq to soap up her back, which Buniq was happy to do, while Asami offered to soap Buniq’s back.

Buniq devoured every inch of Korra’s body with her eyes, her powerful arm and back muscles, her tight butt, how beautiful her brown skin looked covered in soap and water. Buniq took longer than she needed to, mesmerized by Korra’s body and feeling it all over. Korra didn’t mind, she was enjoying all the extra attention the teenager was giving her, and Buniq in turn got to enjoy Asami’s expert touch.

After Korra and Buniq were clean they both worked on scrubbing down Asami’s body. Like Korra, Asami looked as beautiful wet as she did dry, her gorgeous alabaster skin accentuated by the shine of the hot water, making her look like a perfect porcelain doll. Buniq loved running her hands through Asami’s luscious black hair as Korra washed Asami’s front, teasing her all the while.

Asami and Korra changed into casual day clothes. Buniq’s clothes were back at her room, so the three of them went over there. Korra and Asami sat on Buniq’s bed and watched as she changed into a regular Republic City outfit, looking like hungry predators ready to pounce on Buniq at any time.

Once Buniq changed the three were ready to see the resort town. It was still early so they had plenty of time. For Buniq the day was really special. Here she was getting to spend the day with the Avatar, hanging out, seeing the sites with her idol, like they were longtime friends. It was a dream come true, to be in the presence of Korra and be treated so fondly.

Buniq was a little nervous though. Without the security of their hotel rooms Buniq worried that people would wonder who this strange teenage girl was palling around with the Avatar and the head of Future Industries. As wonderful as last night had been she was not ready for the entire world to know that they were lovers, and Buniq felt like you could tell just by looking at her face. Thankfully no one questioned her presence, and at most they were stopped a few times by fans wanting Korra’s autograph.

First they went to the newly built amusement park and rode the rides. Then Korra said she wanted them to go to the beach, and after much cajoling Buniq agreed to go. Asami offered to buy them all bathing suits, Korra bought a blue string bikini, Asami a classy black one piece, and Buniq, at Korra and Asami’s insistence, bought a red bikini. Buniq was embarrassed at first, but Korra and Asami insisted she looked beautiful in her swimsuit, which made Buniq feel better. They wore their swimsuits under their regular clothes.

But seeing Buniq change into her swimsuit flipped the switch in Korra’s mind. Buniq didn’t see Korra whisper something into Asami’s ear and Asami stifle a small giggle in response. While they were walking through a quieter part of town Korra and Asami grabbed Buniq and dragged her far into a back alley.

“Come on!” Asami said excitedly, holding Buniq by one arm.

“Where are we going?” Buniq asked, worried.

“We can’t wait any longer,” Korra said, “you were just too sexy in that swimsuit.”

“But-“ Korra cut her off with a forceful kiss, aggressively pressing Buniq against the back of a building and sticking her tongue in her Buniq’s mouth. Buniq was caught off guard for a second, but quickly melted under Korra’s touch and reciprocated her kissing. As Korra kissed Buniq she clumsily fondled the young girl’s tits though her shirt, this elicited small moans from Buniq as she kissed Korra.

Asami snickered at her girlfriend’s lack of sexual finesse and pulled down Buniq’s shorts and bikini bottom, exposing her pussy for all the world to see.

“Wait,” Buniq said, breaking off the kiss, “what are you doing?”

“Check this out,” Korra replied, “you’re going to love it.” Korra got down on her knees, grabbed the front of Buniq’s legs, and ran her tongue over Buniq’s delicious cunt. Buniq let out a small squeak.

“What, here!?” Buniq whispered loudly, trying to maintain some composure through the fear and arousal, “someone will see us!”

“Then you better make sure you aren’t too loud, someone might come around and see what’s going on.” Korra teased, turning Buniq away from the wall as she did so before burying her tongue as far up Buniq as she could reach.

Buniq covered her mouth with her forearm as she tried not to make too much noise from Korra’s expert tongue fucking. It was difficult as Korra swirled her tongue around Buniq’s folds, and occasionally flicking Buniq’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

Buniq was so distracted by Korra that she didn’t notice where Asami was until she felt something warm press against her asshole. Buniq looked down and saw Asami had spread her ass cheeks and was trying to jam her tongue up Buniq’s butt. Buniq angrily asked what Asami was doing, though it was muffled by her own arm.

Buniq found Asami tonguing her asshole weird at first, but soon admitted to herself that it felt kind of good. It didn’t feel as good as Korra tongue fucking her pussy, but the warm, wet, foreign feeling of Asami’s tongue felt nice in its own way, and it added to the sensory enjoyment from Korra’s attention. Asami had pushed her tongue as deep into Buniq as she could, moving it around to try and stretch out Buniq’s o-ring. Even though Buniq didn’t think about it, the danger of getting caught added to the excitement, at least mentally.

The three of them were quite a sight, alone in the alley, Korra and Asami on their knees fully clothed, Buniq with her pants around her ankles, Buniq’s knees buckling under the pleasure and nervousness as Korra and Asami tried to hold her in place. It didn’t take long for Buniq to cum again. Her knees knocked and Asami and Korra had to hold her up, not that it was hard for Korra. Buniq let out a final yell into her forearm. Korra and Asami removed their tongues as Buniq regained her footing. Buniq rested her bare ass against the wall as she regained her breath.

“Don’t you two ever stop?” Buniq asked between panting.

“You’re a bad influence on us.” Asami teased.

The married couple stood and waited for Buniq to regain her composure. Soon Buniq pulled up her pants and insisted they get out of that alleyway immediately. They found a nearby café and had lunch, a welcome rest for Buniq who was starving.

Then the ladies finally went to the beach. With Korra and Asami’s confidence supporting her Buniq was able to enjoy her time at the beach, and wore her bikini without feeling self-conscious. She was oblivious to all the heads she was turning, though Korra and Asami were not. Next they took in a mid-afternoon show at the Ember Island Theater, viewing the age-old classic “The Boy in the Iceberg”.

Finally the three women returned to their hotel and ate dinner at its restaurant. It was a casual restaurant so the ladies could wear the clothes they had worn all day, which suited them fine. It was a lovely dinner, one of the best Buniq ever had, but it was hard to concentrate as the evening wore on. Buniq sat between Korra and Asami, and it didn’t take long for them to get grabby again. At first they were subtle, Asami running her hand along Buniq’s back, Korra resting her hand on Buniq’s knee. But then they got bot bolder, Asami copping a feel, Korra sticking her hand down the back of Buniq’s skirt. Buniq froze in her chair, once again sure the other patrons in the restaurant could see them, but no one noticed. Throughout the meal the two women worked themselves and their new friend into a fervor. In the elevator Buniq and Asami made out while Korra watched them and played with herself.


	7. Part Six

Once they were back in their room Korra and Asami stripped Buniq out of her dress immediately and threw her on the bed. The two women were so excited to have their new friend all to themselves they did not give Buniq a chance to compose herself. Asami climbed on top Buniq, pinning her down in the process, and continued their make out session in the elevator. Korra got undressed and climbed onto the bed, lifted up Asami’s skirt, and pulled her bikini bottoms down. With each hand she started rubbing Buniq and Asami’s pussies, which got her a moan of approval from each of them as they continued kissing.

After she thought she had worked Buniq up that she would be willing to try anything, Korra said: “Hey Buniq, Asami and I were wondering if you would be willing to try something different.” After the amazing day she had Buniq could be convinced to do anything.

“Sure,” Buniq replied, “whatever you guys want.”

“Wonderful,” Asami said, looming over Buniq, her eyes sparkling, and went back to kissing the girl. Korra went back to her bag and pulled out the strapon she had used on Buniq last night. Korra put it on and laid down on the bed next to Buniq. When Asami saw her she got off Buniq and stood up to undress.

“Hop on.” Korra ordered. Buniq only smiled at the huge fake dick and climbed on top of Korra. It was a testament to how well Korra and Asami had trained Buniq that she so readily climbed on, and how comfortable Buniq had become with her body and sex that she was so eager to try.

“Spread your pussy lips with your hands and lean back onto it.” Korra ordered Buniq.

“Like this?” Buniq reached behind her and spread her pussy lips apart as Korra grabbed the base of the strapon and aimed it towards Buniq. Carefully Buniq leaned back, waiting for the feeling of the tip of Korra’s fake cock pressing against her cunt. Korra moved her toy up and down, rubbing the tip along Buniq’s pussy lips. Then Korra held the toy still as Buniq pushed against it. Her pussy did not resist much as it enveloped the huge cock, once again being stretched apart, though much more easily this time. Buniq was able to quickly impale herself on the toy until she looked like she was sitting on Korra’s lap. Buniq enjoyed the feel of the huge toy inside her, she wriggled her hips and tried to move the cock around inside her.

“That feels great Korra,” Buniq said.

“Happy to please.” Korra responded. Buniq giggled.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. What would mom and dad think?”

“Don’t worry about it. Come here.” Buniq leaned down and kissed Korra again. The strapon slipped out of her pussy a little, but Buniq kept it mostly in, pressing most of her body against Korra. Korra started kneading Buniq’s ass as they made out, gripping it and spreading her ass cheeks apart.

“Looks like you’re ready for me.” Buniq heard Asami say behind her. Buniq looked behind her and her eyes bugged out.

Standing at the foot of the bed was Asami. She had taken off all her clothes too and had put on a second strapon, almost as big as Korra’s, and was rubbing some type of clear gel on hers.

“Girls,” Buniq said nervously, “I’m not sure I’m ready for this.”

“Sure you are.” Korra said, pressing Buniq as far down on her strapon as she could go.

“Just relax.” Asami said, rubbing her coated fake dick against Buniq’s ass. The dick felt warm and wet with the gel on it, but Buniq was still worried about having something that big up her ass.

“Are you sure?” Buniq asked, the worry clear in her voice.

“Don’t worry, we’ve both done this before,” Korra said. Buniq whimpered, but didn’t move, which Asami took as a sign of reluctant approval.

“I’m not kidding about you needing to relax.” Asami said. To help her relax Korra cupped Buniq’s face and gave her a deep, pleasant kiss. Buniq calmed down at her friend and idol’s touch. Seeing her moment, Asami held her fake dick and slid it into Buniq’s ass. Buniq let out an exclamation as she kissed Korra.

“Hey!” Buniq said.

Even with the gel Asami’s strapon still felt rough as she slowly pushed it into Buniq’s ass. Buniq had underestimated how big Asami’s toy would feel. It felt like her asshole would be ripped apart.

“It’s too big.” Buniq said.

“Don’t worry, you’re almost there.” Asami replied. Buniq gripped Korra’s shoulder and screamed as Asami shoved the rest of the toy into Buniq’s ass. Buniq panted as Korra and Asami waited for her to get comfortable. Eventually Buniq’s breathing returned to normal.

“How do you feel?” Korra asked.

“Full.” Buniq replied.

“Is that bad?” Asami asked. Buniq thought about it. After a second to get use it Buniq had to admit to herself it didn’t feel bad. She felt nice so filled up, she could feel every inch of Asami’s dick in her ass and it felt really good to have two huge cocks splitting her holes apart.

“No.” Buniq admitted. Asami pushed Buniq down against Korra.

“I want to be at a different angle.” Asami said, climbing up on the bed while trying to stay inside Buniq. Korra understood what she was doing and slid up the bed to give Asami more room while holding onto Buniq. Asami climbed on top of Buniq, sandwiching the girl between the two women. Buniq was practically in a state of bliss, her head getting smothered by two sets of perfect breasts, and her holes getting fucked by such huge cocks.

As much as she liked the idea of having their new sex friend embraced in a tight squeeze, Asami didn’t have much room to maneuver. She held herself up by putting her arms on Buniq’s and Korra’s sides and started to pull out. Asami took her time, letting Buniq feel every centimeter of her cock pass through her asshole. Korra did likewise, as much as she could lying on the bed, moving her hips down to slowly pull out of Buniq. Then after a couple of seconds of teasing Buniq the two women slammed back into Buniq.

“Girls,” Buniq yelled, “it’s too much!” Korra and Asami ignored her and repeated the process, at first teasing Buniq by slowing pulling out only to slam back in, then speeding up as Buniq’s holes got use to getting filled up and emptied, not giving Buniq a chance to prepare. Asami’s body was practically resting on top of Buniq, and Korra could only look up and smile at the two women fucking on top of her.

Buniq would let out a joyous albeit involuntary yell every time Korra and Asami went back in, but as they sped up Buniq got too tired to do anything more than whimper. She surrendered her body, letting it go limp as the two women fucked her. Buniq rested her head between Korra’s tits, staring tired but happy up at her idol. Her glasses had fallen off and were hanging by one ear. Korra had been right, Buniq loved the feeling of getting fucked nonstop by such huge cocks, at the moment she couldn’t think of anything else.

“You look like your enjoying yourself.” Korra said.

“I am Korra,” Buniq said, sounding like she barely had any energy left, “please make me cum. I want to cum so bad!”

All three ladies were close to cumming. Korra and Asami’s strapons kept rubbing their pussies as they fucked Buniq, and watching the girl struggle between them was exhilarating.

“I’m about to cum, Korra.” Asami said.

“Me too, sweetie,” Korra responded, “how about you Buniq, are you about to cum?” Buniq could only nod her head feebly.

Buniq came first, letting out one last strangled scream as she came, her pussy and ass clamping down on the fake dicks. Buniq was too tired to do anything else as her orgasm ran through her body. Watching Buniq cum between them made Korra and Asami cum at the same time. Buniq’s body was pinned down by the two women writhing against her, all she could do was enjoy the experience as her own orgasm subsided.

Soon the two women calmed down. Asami collapsed on top of Buniq, causing them both to fall to Korra’s side. Korra cuddled up to Buniq, holding Buniq against her while Asami hugged her from behind. The three lay on the bed, enjoying each other’s after glow.

“I don’t want this to end,” Buniq said, “but I’m too tired, I can’t do anything else.”

“It’s okay.” Korra said.

“We can just rest.” Asami said. The three ladies dragged themselves under the covers and quickly fell asleep, once again in each other’s arms.

In the end Buniq never slept in her own hotel room.

Buniq was sad to leave Ember Island and her new friends the next day, but Korra and Asami insisted they would remain friends and keep in touch regularly. And they did, after Korra and Asami returned to Republic City Buniq would occasionally come over to their house to hang out during the day and fuck all night. Even after Buniq went away to Ba Sing Se University and amassed her own little harem she still wrote to them regularly. Eventually Buniq graduated and traveled the world, but she would always remain good a friend and fuckbuddy to the Avatar and Asami for the rest of her life.


End file.
